Fluoroolefin compounds which are useful as pesticidal agents are described in WO 94/06741 and GB 2,288,803-A. Those patent applications also describe processes for the preparation of fluoroolefin compounds. However, those processes are not entirely satisfactory because they require the use of Grignard reagents, alkali metal compounds and transition metal catalysts. In addition, those processes produce the fluoroolefin compounds in relatively low yields.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel, effective and efficient process for the preparation of pesticidal fluoroolefin compounds which does not require the use of Grignard reagents, alkali metal compounds and transition metal catalysts.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide intermediate compounds which are useful for the preparation of pesticidal fluoroolefin compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.